Some tears never dry
by WaitForLove
Summary: Brooke and Lucas do not talk at school. Therefore noone would suspect that Lucas would be comforting her every night. When things for Brooke become unbearable Lucas is the only one she can turn to. AU Brucas // Please review
1. Damaged

Lucas was lying in a peaceful, happy sleep, dreaming about basketball and school. Totally unawares to him, his door, leading from his room to the street, silently opened. A small silhouette stood in the empty doorway, the glow of the moon was the only source of light, but the figure knew what she was doing. She had done this many times before. She saw Lucas lying there, peaceful as always, his room so serene. She walked towards his bed and lifted the side of the covers up, revealing Lucas in nothing but his boxers. She smiled to herself, typical, she thought. She slowly crept into the bed and quickly positioned herself so that her head was on Lucas' chest. Without opening his eyes Lucas wrapped his arms around the girl. She then, and only then, let the tears fall.

"It'll be alright, pretty girl" he spoke softly, almost whispering.

"I know, I know." She replied.

Lucas felt her hot tears on his chest but it didn't bother him. This routine had been occurring since Brooke was fifteen, they were both seventeen now. Lucas never found out the reason for the tears, and didn't know if he ever would. They didn't talk much at school, Brooke was the cheery, feisty cheerleader, queen of the school and the most upbeat person it is possible to imagine. Lucas, on the other hand, was a brooder, too involved in his studies to worry about school spirit. He hadn't had a difficult life, but it hadn't been easy. He tried to block out the problems with his father, but every time he saw Dan's smug face, it took all his strength to ignore him. Brooke on the other hand had led a blessed life, although her parents were divorced, and she was spoilt, continuously. Given her own credit card, which her father could more than afford. She lived, primarily, with her mum and her long-term boyfriend, Chris. No one would even consider the possibility that Lucas would be comforting Brooke, every night. It was as if they lived completely separate lives, which, I suppose, one Brooke and one Lucas did, but the other, more real, Brooke and Lucas were close. Lucas never asked questions and Brooke never offered explanations, that was the way of the world, that was how it would be.

Lucas awoke the next morning; the other side of the bed was empty, as always. Lucas looked at the pillow next to his, a small flower lay there, the only mark left by Brooke as she silently left and entered the house, and the only evidence that told Lucas it wasn't a dream. Lucas got ready for school as usual, placing the flower on the pile of flowers, all in different stages of decay, which was positioned by the steps to his room, out of sight from people passing his house.

"Hey!" Brooke bounded up to her best friend, Peyton, a huge smile plastered on her beautiful face. She was wearing her blue ravens cheerleading outfit, ready for today's match.

"Why are you always so happy in the morning?" Peyton asked, obviously not a morning person, as the both got into her car.

"I'm a morning person I guess."

The next five minutes, the time it took to get to school, were spent by Brooke and Peyton playfully arguing about Peyton's choice of music. Brooke preferring songs that did not, in her words, "suck".

"So you excited about tonight's game?" Brooke asked, bubbly as she always was before a game.

"Hmmmmm" was all Peyton could say, she couldn't remember why she became a cheerleader, she wasn't exactly cheery, she had a strange suspicion Brooke had something to do with it, but as it was so long ago she couldn't hold it against her.

"Can't wait to see all those hotties in their shorts, getting all sweaty!" She smiled, licking her lips.

"Brooke" Peyton laughed and nudged her.

As they entered they could here the voice of the coach, Whitey Durham, over the speakers.

"Due to the tomfoolery that the basketball squad performed last night, half the squad have been suspended and therefore tonight's match will be cancelled. If anyone would like to audition to be on the new squad please come to tryouts, today at lunch. Anyone is welcome, anyone." The desperation in Whitey's voice was unmistakable.

"Or not." Peyton just said as Brooke looked at her, not smiling.

"But that means…." Brooke began.

"No more sweaty hotties in shorts for Miss Davis." Peyton finished.

"No." Brooke began, as her frown turned into a smile. "New hotties in shorts, trying out today at lunch."

Brooke then left to tell the other cheerleaders that practice had been moved to lunch.

"Luke." Haley called from across the hallway.

"LUKE!" She ran, slipped and collided into him.

Lucas caught her and steadied himself. "You ok?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's not like I haven't tripped before." they both laughed. Haley was bright, exceptionally bright, but she was clumsy, extraordinarily clumsy, which Lucas found highly amusing.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Lucas asked.

"Oh…." Haley began "Yeah!" She finished, regaining her train of thought. "You should so try out."

"Me?" Lucas asked surprised. "Haley, you know I don't want to play on the team, Nathan will be there and…."

"And you're good Luke. Don't let anyone stop you from playing." He just looked at her as if she was mad. "Reach for the stars." She added sarcastically. Lucas laughed. "Come on, I'll come and watch you."

"Fine…" Lucas gave in. "Now want me to walk you to class?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled as they linked arms and walked to class.

Lunchtime came all too quickly for Lucas who was regretting his decision, but, true to his word, he walked towards the gym, his sports bag over his shoulder. He could see the cheerleaders stretching as Brooke stood there, hands on hips talking to Peyton.

Once the group of boys had finished getting changed and were standing in front of Whitey, the players who had not been suspended entered. Lucas was disappointed to see Nathan at the front, smiling and winking at the cheerleaders.

"Nice of you to join us boys." Whitey began, sarcastically. "Now, as we're doing a formal tryout, you guys" he said pointing to Nathan and his friends, "will be trying out too." There was a chorus of complaints but Whitey silenced them with a sharp blow of his whistle. "You are going to get marked down for arriving late and arguing with the coach. Now unless you want to be replaced I suggest you get your butts changed and out of here to start running suicides."

The group of lads walked towards the changing rooms, muttering about how unfair it was.

Most of the tryouts were pretty boring, Lucas excelled against all the new players and most of the team. Brooke gave up trying to teach the girls a routine, as the all couldn't keep their eyes off the 'new kid'. Brooke felt a twinge of; she didn't know what, jealousy? Protectiveness? She decided Lucas was hers, he knew her, when no one else did. As the players split into teams, the cheerleaders split into two groups, each cheering for a different team. It was hard for some of the new players to focus on the game when beautiful girls in very short skirts were kicking their legs up high. This gave Lucas the opportunity he needed to steal the ball and shoot an excellent three pointer.

Tim was talking to the cheerleaders, focus on the game was practically non-existent, which whitey was not too pleased with, however this allowed Lucas to score more baskets than he could have hoped for. After scoring his sixth three pointer he glanced over at the cheerleaders. Brooke was obviously rejecting Tim, which made Lucas smile, and Tim seemed disheartened.

Just before the game began again Lucas heard Nathan's voice behind him

"Rejected, Tim?"

"Nah, I didn't really want her, I heard she doesn't put out."

"What?" Nathan replied, genuinely shocked.

"Yeah, she's frigid, you know a real tease."

"But she's a mega slut."

"I know, I bet she's waiting for the Tim."

Lucas looked over at Brooke, she was obviously hurt by the comments, but she faked a big smile and continued cheering.

"I don't think so mate, Brooke Davis and the Tim, nah, she's waiting for me. God I would like to..." Nathan didn't get chance to finish as Lucas' fist collided with his face. A fight ensued, with Jake trying to stop it but failing miserably. It wasn't until Whitey got involved did it end.

The lecture Lucas received from his mum was not pretty. He had never heard his full name be used so many times and there was a lot of tension over dinner. Haley, who usually ate with Lucas and Karen tried to make conversation, but gave up after neither seemed to reply. As soon as he had finished eating he got up, threw his dishes in the sink and slammed his door shut. He was lying on the bed hand on his head when he heard a knock on the door. He was puzzled by this, the only person who ever used that door was Haley and she was eating. Perplexed he got up and opened the door slowly.

"Hey." Brooke said softly.

"Brooke?"

"You really should put some ice on that." She said pointing to his eye.

"yeah, errr, Brooke, no offence but what are you doing here?"

"oh, sorry…." She began "I'll go."

She turned around and was about to leave but Lucas called her back.

"No, Brooke, I didn't mean it like that…. Just, you don't usually talk to me outside school."

She turned back round to face Lucas. "I need to talk to you, can I come in?" She spoke so softly that Lucas was instantly worried.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" He said, letting her into his room.

"Lucas….." She began

"yes." He replied, encouraging her to continue

"Where's your toilet?" She asked suddenly.

"Through that door on your left. Are you…." He didn't get too finish as she got up and bolted to the bathroom. Lucas followed her and could hear her wretching. He walked in, knelt down next to her, held her hair back and rubbed circles on her back. When she had finished vomiting she just sat there. Lucas continued to rub circles on her back as she cried.

"I need to….." She began "I need to go to the shop."

Normally he would have made a joke about retail therapy but he knew this was serious. "which one?"

"The pharmacy." She said simply. Realisation hit Lucas.

"Oh."

"I don't want to go alone." She said, with very little emotion.

"I'll go." He replied standing up and walking out the room.

"Lucas," Brooke called him back. "Thanks."

"Anytime Brooke." He replied.

When Lucas returned Brooke was sitting on his bed, reading one of his magazines.

"Hey…" He said

"Hey, you." She smiled, cheerful once again. "I didn't know you were into this whole… space time continu-whatever."

"continuum, and yeah." Lucas replied "My uncle got me into them."

"Oh, that's nice." She said simply.

There was an awkward pause before Lucas spoke again.

"These are for you, I bought two, just to be safe."

"Oh, thanks." She smiled at him. "Do you mind if I do them here, I don't wanna go home."

"Of course, you know where the bathroom is."

"Thanks Lucas." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

Brooke had been in the bathroom for four minutes, although it seemed like forever.

"Lucas," His mum said softly as she poked her head around the door. "Lucas I'm sorry, I over-reacted, I …"

Karen was stopped in her tracks as Brooke entered crying holding a pregnancy test.

"Brooke….." Lucas began. Brooke just nodded. Lucas got up off his bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lucas…." Karen said angrily

"It's not what you think." Lucas cut in quickly.

"It better not be, it better not be." She repeated as she walked out.

Brooke and Lucas were left in their embrace as she cried.

Later, when Brooke had cried all the tears that were in her they sat down on his bed.

"Brooke, who's the father?" Lucas asked concerned. Judging by Tim and Nathan's reaction it wasn't anyone at school.

"It's….." Brooke couldn't bring herself to say his name aloud.

"Brooke…." He said urgently, placing his hand on her shoulder, she winced in pain. Lucas slowly moved the sleeve of her jacket down and saw an array of bruises, purple, black, green and yellow.

"Brooke…" He was shocked.

"It's not as bad as it looks." She said

"Brooke, who did this to you?" She didn't reply. "Was it the father?" He asked more urgently.

She nodded.

"Brooke…" He spoke slowly.

"I don't need your sympathy Lucas! Thanks for the test and everything, but I should be going." She said harshly, leaving him sitting in his room, alone.

That night, when Brooke entered Lucas' room, Lucas was wide awake and sitting on his bed.

"Hey." She said. Lucas just sat there. "Say something please." She was desperate for him to tell her it'll be ok.

"What are you going to do?" He said simply, without looking at her.

"I…. Er… I dunno." She sat down next to him. "I'm so scared look, I don't know what to do." She cried. It was only then that Lucas looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know what to say…" He began.

"Tell me it'll be ok" she begged.

"I don't know if it will be." He said, making her cry harder. "Brooke, all I can say is, I'll be there for you."

Brooke looked up at him, saw the honesty in his eyes and placed her lips on his. He returned the kiss, one he'd been waiting for two years for. He could feel her tears on his cheeks but he ignored it. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Brooke, you need to tell me what happened." He spoke softly so she wouldn't get angry at him.

"What do you want to know?" she asked sincerely.

"The truth." He said simply. When she didn't start speaking he continued. "Who did this to you? Why? How long has it been going on? Why did you put up with it? And…" He paused, not knowing how to put this. "and, why did you choose me?"

"Ok." She said. "Who? Chris. Why? Who knows. How long? Two years. Why? Because he told me he'd kill me if I told anyone and why you? Well… because I knew I could trust you."

"Brooke. Who is Chris?" He asked concerned.

"Chris is my mum's boyfriend."

"What?!? Why didn't you tell your mum?" He was shocked and angry.

"Because she's an alcoholic! She wouldn't give a damn!" She shouted new tears streaming down her face.

"ok…." He spoke quietly, trying to calm her down. "What did he do to you?"

She was silent for a while. He didn't push her, he didn't say anything he just sat there with Brooke in his arms, rocking backwards and forwards.

After a long pause she finally spoke. "He would…. He would hit me. A lot and then one day…. He came into my room… I was sleeping and… he grabbed me … he forced me… and it continued … every night." She was crying so hard it hurt.

"Brooke…" He didn't know what else to say. "Brooke…"

"Please Luke" she whispered, "I don't want to go back there."

"You will never have to, I promise. You can stay here." Lucas thought about this, he was sure his mum wouldn't mind. "We'll collect your stuff tomorrow during school, I'll come with you, he will never hurt you again."

Brooke just nodded.

"And Luke…" She continued, "please, don't tell anyone."

"of course."

"thanks."

"Anything for you, pretty girl… now go to sleep." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead. She lent up and kissed him on the lips, then snuggled next to him, feeling, at last, safe.


	2. Bruised

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I know this chapter is shorter than the other one, but I didn't want for you to have to wait for ages! Hope you like it… and please review me if you like/dislike or if you have any ideas. I know the basic plot but I am always open to suggestions.

"You ready?" Lucas asked, squeezing Brooke's hand as they were waiting for her name to be called.

The clinic was clean, the smell of disinfectant so strong it was hard to breathe. Unlike hospitals, where the feeling of sadness is mixed with a feeling of happiness, where tragedies and miracles happen within the same four walls, the clinic was mixed with feelings of abandonment, regrets and fears.

"I think so." Brooke replied quietly, squeezing Lucas' hand in return.

In fact, Brooke wasn't ready, not at all. She was screaming inside her head, screaming for it to stop, all of it. The Baby, Chris, the memories, she wanted it all to stop, but screaming wouldn't help, and she knew that. She knew that the only way for it to begin to heal is to do this.

"Brooke Davis?" The matron called to the group of women, all looking heartbroken, Brooke stood up and silently followed the woman. Lucas stood up to pursue but Brooke stopped him.

"Lucas, I really need to do this alone." She said softly. She knew she should be grateful, she had got an emergency appointment the day after she discovered she was pregnant and she was the only woman with someone in the waiting room, but she felt forced into it.

Lucas had phoned the clinic as soon as Brooke had said "maybe." He had talked her through the process, which she could have done without. He had made sure she was up and dressed in time and had taken the day off school to drive her and stay with her through it. But she needed to do this alone. She needed to convince herself that it was the right decision.

Lucas understood this, he didn't protest or continue to follow her, he just sat back down silently. Brooke continued to follow the nurse, allowing a single tear to fall down her cheek.

Lucas looked around the other women. Some crying, others staring in shock, not one smiling. Most looked normal, but a few had small bumps developing. One, which attracted Lucas' attention, had a black eye.

"Hey," Lucas said kindly, walking over to the woman, no, she wasn't a woman, she was obviously a girl. She looked younger than him, fifteen or sixteen.

The girl didn't say anything. She just looked up at him and tried to decide whether she could trust him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to know if you were alright." He spoke politely, as if he was asking permission to intrude on her sadness.

"Do I look alright?" Her eyes were red and swollen, not only from the bruising; it was obvious she'd been crying.

"Look my, err…., my friend, she's in the same situation and I just wondered if you want to talk." He was hesitant, what was Brooke? His friend? His girlfriend? Or just someone who needed him every now and then?

"Your friend huh?" She asked smiling cheekily. "She didn't look like much of a friend."

"What does that mean?" He asked genuinely curious

"I mean come on. If she's been in the same situation as you think I've been in than she must really trust you to do this with her, and the way she looked at you. The way she held your hand, it was obvious." Lucas couldn't help but smile. "But do you want to know what's really obvious?"

Lucas nodded. "How you feel about her. I mean you're obviously not the father, and you must have skipped school to come here, you must care about her. You know, I would give anything to be looked at the way you look at her."

"So you didn't have anyone to come with?" Asked sympathetically.

"No," she laughed, "No, I made the mistake of telling my brother."

"Didn't he understand?" Lucas asked sincerely.

"You could say that." She laughed again. "He gave me this," She pointed to her bruised eye, "as a reminder not to do it again."

"What a dickhead!" Lucas was outraged.

She just shrugged.

"LUCAS!" Brooke cried. She had finished her appointment, tears were streaming down her face, her eyes were scouting the room and when she saw Lucas she stumbled over to him and collapsed into his arms.

When she began to calm down Lucas asked her.

"Did you do it?"

She paused, looked into his crystal blue eyes and nodded. He just held her closer and let her weep into his arms. When she had finished she looked up to see the girl sitting next to where Lucas was. A stab of protectiveness shot through Brooke, and she eyed the girl cruelly.

"And who are you?" She said harshly.

"Hi, I'm Anna." She was kind and either did not notice or did not mind Brooke's unkind tone.

"Lucas what were you doing with… Anna" She still kept her eyes on the girl just in case she made a move.

"Brooke, don't be like this" Lucas was not used to her callous tone and didn't understand her dislike for Anna.

"Be like what?!?" Brooke almost yelled. Lucas just gave her a look saying, "you know what I mean"

"Be upset when I have gone through all this shit and the one thing I need is you telling me it'll be ok and then you go talking to this bitch and sticking up for her? I've had enough jerks in my life, I don't need another one." She was practically shouting and when she finished she pushed him hard, which made him stumble backwards, and she turned on her heels and walked out.

"Go after her." Anna spoke quietly.

"I'm really sor …" He began apologizing but she cut in.

"Go after her. She needs you, and don't worry, I'll be fine, but I'm not sure she'll be."

"Thanks Anna…"

"GO!" She laughed at him and he ran out the clinic.

"Brooke, wait up!" Lucas called. She just continued to walk faster, as a basketball player he could easily catch up with her.

"Brooke, I'm sorry." She stopped and swung round, glaring into Lucas' eyes.

"Sorry? Hah!" She let out a small. "Why don't you go back to that slut and forget about me. I know that's what you want you do."

"Brooke. It wasn't anything. She was just upset. I don't want to forget about you. I mean, you're a handful, I'll grant you that. But I wouldn't change that for the world and I know you've had a crap life and I want to be there when you cry and when you need someone. And when you need to get let your anger out I want it to be me you shout at, like now, but I would know that you didn't mean it because the day before you'd told me you loved me and I want to walk you to your classes in school and to wait for you by your locker and hug you when you've had a bad day and kiss you, just because I'm allowed."

Brooke didn't reply, she just stepped closer to him and placed her lips on his and kissed him. He was shocked, glad, amazed, thrilled and surprised all at once. He gratefully kissed her back. The moment was perfect, well almost perfect.

"Scott!" A harsh male voice sounded from behind them. "Got a girl pregnant did you? You're just like dad."

Lucas spun round to see Nathan's smirk. "Oh and Brooke, I didn't know you and Lucas were ... you know… involved." He laughed at his own joke.

"Shut the hell up!" Lucas spat.

"Oooo, no wonder Brooke doesn't put out, you're all she's had and I bet you're crap."

Lucas raised his fist but Brooke just grabbed onto it.

"He's not worth it Luke, please can we go?"

Normally he would have pounded Nathan but he knew Brooke was right. He put his arm around her and walked off, knowing that Nathan would pay sooner or later.

"This sucks." Brooke said walking back with Lucas.

"What do you mean?"

"Well now everyone knows about us and I have to make up some story about why I was at the clinic. The rumours are going to destroy my rep."

Lucas laughed. "It's not funny!" Brooke whined.

"It is. I mean, you've been raped, got pregnant, got an abortion and the one thing you are worried about is your rep, you have to admit that's pretty funny."

"You missed one thing." Lucas looked at her quizzically, "You forgot to say I also got a boyfriend." She leant in and kissed him.

"Is that what we are?" Lucas said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, that's what we are, boyfriend." She kissed him again.

"You know what that means…" He asked winking at her. She was about to say something like 'I'm not ready' but he continued before she had the chance. "It means no more avoiding me at school."

She smiled, happy he wasn't pushing her into anything. "If I must," she grinned back.

The rest of the walk was silent, but not awkward silent, it was as if words weren't enough to express their feelings and Brooke forgot about everything, Chris, school, Nathan, the abortion. She was just glad to be walking home with Lucas, knowing he'd protect her.

When they returned home Brooke went straight to sleep. She wasn't physically tired, more emotionally drained. Lucas took this opportunity to find all of Brooke's belongings from her house and take them to his. He knew her address, as he once had to go door-to-door selling raffle tickets for some event. He had taken her keys off his bedside table and tried each one in the lock until one fit. He gently opened the door and made his way to Brooke's room. He quickly went through her clothes, trying to decide which outfits she would like to wear. When, suddenly, the door to Brooke's bedroom flew open and crashed against Brooke's dollhouse, which fell to the floor and cracked.

"Who the HELL are you!" The guy barked at Lucas. Lucas didn't say anything. "Where the fuck is Brooke?!" Again Lucas remained silent. "I'm going to kill that little, no good bitch. When I get my hands on her …."

All the anger that Lucas had been containing since his confrontation with Nathan suddenly broke free and he punched Chris across the face. This was a bad move. As strong as he was, Chris was stronger. Chris had been a boxer, a rather successful boxer, until his drink and drug habits took control of his life and he was banned from the ring. The last thing Lucas could remember was Chris' fist pummelling his head.


	3. Alone

Brooke awoke knowing something was wrong. Lucas had placed in one of his warm hoodies and yet she still felt cold. Maybe it was the chill in the air or maybe it was her female instincts, but she knew that Lucas was in trouble.

She sat bolt upright and scanned the room for any trace of where he was, or what he'd done. Her eyes rested on a piece of white paper covered in Lucas' slanty handwriting.

_Pretty Girl,_

_I've gone to your house to..._

Brooke didn't need to read anymore, she knew he was in trouble, and once again it was her fault. She dropped the note, ran to the bathroom and threw up violently.

Karen heard the retching and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hello?" She called. "Lucas is that you? Are you ok?"

Brooke didn't have the strength to reply. She just kept her head positioned above the toilet. Karen slowly opened the door, as Brooke hadn't had time to lock it.

"Oh my God." Karen breathed. Brooke looked up, her skin was pale and her eyes were black, from where her mascara had mixed with her tears, causing stains on her cheeks.

Karen grabbed some tissues from the box next to the sink, and bent down, wiping Brooke's mouth and tears. She had stopped being sick and now looked like a pitiful heap on the floor.

"Brooke….." Karen began, not sure how she was going to finish.

"Karen." Brooke interrupted. "I need to go." She stood up to leave.

"No." Karen said sternly, and yet with a motherly tone. "You are going to stay here and rest. You're not well enough to…."

"No Karen." Brooke insisted. "I need to go."

"Brooke you are staying here, I don't care how important …"

Karen couldn't finish as Brooke began to sob again. "it's …." She whispered, just loud enough for Karen to hear. "It's Lucas."

The next five minutes were a blur. Brooke found herself on her front lawn, watching the paramedics carry Lucas into an ambulance on a stretcher and Chris being led away by police. Karen hadn't spoken to her since she told her where Lucas had gone. It was as if she held Brooke responsible for Lucas' actions, but Brooke couldn't blame her, it was her fault and as Lucas was the only one who knew about her experience with Chris, she couldn't talk to anyone about it, not even Peyton.

When everyone had left, Karen in the ambulance with Lucas, the police cars with their sirens blearing and the neighbours going back inside after witnessing the events, Brooke just sat down, on the side of the road, in full view of everyone journeying down her street, and cried. Today had been the worst, best and now worst again, day of her life. And she couldn't believe the last thing she'd done was lie to Lucas.

As the sun began to settle and the shadows from the many trees became larger and darker, Brooke decided to get up and go somewhere. She didn't know where.

Haley was sitting in her room, trying to write the essay she'd been assigned on "The connection between love and death in Shakespeare plays". As usual she was trying to finish it on the day it was set, but she couldn't focus on it. Lucas hadn't rung her, not that she expected him to ring every night, it was more that he hadn't been at school and he hadn't told her why. He always told her why he was off, so she wouldn't worry and, although she told herself he was ok, she couldn't help but be anxious. She finally gave up on her essay, promising herself that she would finish it tomorrow, even though it wasn't due in until next week. She picked up the phone and began to dial Lucas' all too familiar number when a knock on her door interrupted her.

"Haley, hunny, someone's at the door to see you. She says she's a friend. She looks pretty upset, you should go down and see her."

Haley made her way downstairs, trying to decide who it could possibly be. It wasn't like she didn't have many friends but her mum had met most of her close mates and she couldn't think of any who would go to her if they were upset.

Haley's confused smile turned into a face of absolute shock. She would have been less surprised to see Marilyn Monroe standing in the doorway.

Brooke Davis looked awful. Her eyes were red from crying although she had forbidden her eyes from forming fresh ones when she reached Haley's house, She had not put any makeup on and she was wearing loose jeans and a hoodie Haley instantly recognised as Lucas'.

Haley finally regained her voice. "Brooke…" She stuttered. "You want to come in?"

Brooke just smiled a meek smile and followed Haley into the house, up the stairs and into her room.

"Your mum seems nice." Brooke said simply.

"Yeah, she is." Haley replied. "Brooke, I don't mean to sound rude but …" She paused not quite sure how to say this. "What are you doing here?"

Haley expected Brooke to get offended and leave, or burst out laughing saying, "fooled you!" But Brooke did neither. She burst into tears, right there in front of Haley, she just broke down.

Haley felt helpless. Haley's best friend was a boy and she didn't really have fits, as she wasn't really the 'emotional girl' type. She just put a comforting arm around Brooke and let her cry the tears out. That's what her mum used to say,

"Cry the sadness out"

Brooke must have been crying for an hour while Haley contemplated what had happened that could make Brooke Davis, head cheerleader, most popular girl in school, cry so much. She also wondered; why did Brooke come to her? Why didn't she choose Peyton or another cheer-whore? How did she know Haley's address? And Why the Hell was she wearing Lucas' hoodie?

Once Brooke had stopped crying and had washed her face with cold water, Haley tried to get to the bottom of the problem. Her mum was a councillor so she knew some of the tricks, ones her mum had used on her when she'd been upset.

"Ok, Brooke." She tried to use her friendliest voice "Now I just want you to nod or shake your head. No speaking until I say ok?"

Brooke, grateful that she wouldn't have to voice her problems, as there was a good chance she'd start crying again. She just had to decide which problem to choose. I mean for a girl who was believed to lead the 'perfect life', She had quite a few problems.

Haley began questioning Brooke, dreading what she'd discover.

"Is it to do with school?" Brooke shook her head.

"Is it to do with home?" Brooke hesitated but once again shook her head. Haley noticed this, noticed the pause, but dismissed it as nothing.

"Ok, is it to do with friends?" Haley hoped Brooke would nod, tell her Peyton was a bitch to her and that she bought the hoodie herslef and didn't know who Lucas was, but Brooke just shook her head, again. Haley gulped knowing, before even asking, the answer to this question.

"Is it to do with boys?" Brooke nodded slowly. Haley inhaled deeply and hoped it had something to do with Nathan Scott or another basketball crony.

"Is the boy at our school?" Brooke nodded more confident.

"Is he in our year?" Again Brooke nodded.

"Is he on the basketball squad?" Brooke thought about this. He had had an excellent try-out, better than most of the original squad, but that fight may have caused Whitey to have doubts. Usually the team sheet was up the next day, which meant today. But Lucas wasn't at school as he was with Brooke. God, Brooke thought, he must really like me to miss finding out if he made the team just to take me to the clinic.

"Well?" Haley brought Brooke out of her thoughts and back to reality, Brooke just shrugged, she didn't know if he was on the team.

Haley knew she had to ask the question, she knew what the answer would be.

"Brooke," She began to speak quietly fearing her answer."Is it Lucas?"

Brooke looked into Haley's big brown eyes. She saw the panic behind them. Brooke nodded.

"Ok, Brooke you can talk, tell me what happened to Lucas?" She was speaking fast and her voice was no longer calm.

"He's in the hospital. It's bad, Haley, It's really bad." Haley just sat there frozen as a single tear rolled down her face.

- - -

Thanks for all the amazing reviews I love them. Hope you like this chapter as well.

I'll thank everyone personally, but I know you want this chapter up so I'll do it in the next chapter.

I have a question for you. Basically, when I uploaded the first chapter I didn't really know how to work the website and I actually planned it to be like 2/3 chapters, but then I just decided it'll be a long chapter. Trying to keep the other chapters long means I don't update too regularly, maybe once a week or less and when I go back to school, I will update even less so you have a choice.

Long chapters but big gaps between updates

-Or-

Short chapters but frequent updates.

I don't mind either way so it's up to you.

Please keep reviewing it really makes me smile!


	4. Cold

Haley stood beside the bed in the hospital, the room was dark and the only light illuminating the unconscious body was coming through a gap in the blinds, which were not quite drawn. The lonely figure of Karen was hunched over in an armchair. She had been reading from sports illustrated, trying to get closer to her son, hoping that her reading out the latest basketball scores would wake her fragile child; so far she had had no such luck.

"Excuse me miss," A nervous nurse entered the room, "I'm afraid visiting hours are over."

The nurse's nervousness went unnoticed by Karen, who silently stood up and left swiftly. Haley however was curious at the nurse's attitude.

"Is everything ok?" she asked caringly.

"Of course…." The nurse began but was cut off as another figure entered the room.

"Thanks Chrissie for …." Brooke Davis trailed off as she saw Haley standing there.

"Hey" she said anxiously.

"Brooke… what are you doing here?" Brooke couldn't work out if Haley was angry or sad, to her she just looked scared, and this terrified Brooke.

"I needed to see him Hales, I did." Brooke was close to tears.

Chrissie, the nurse, took this as her opportunity to leave and she slid out the door, leaving alone the two teenagers. That's all they were, two frightened teenagers.

"Brooke, you should go." Haley spoke quietly but Brooke recognised the strength in her voice.

"No, I need to see him, please." Brooke had never begged before but she was desperate to see him, talk to him, she didn't care if he couldn't reply, or even hear her. She needed to be in his presence.

"Five minutes, Brooke that's it." She began to walk out the door. Brooke gave her a weak smile. "I'll be outside."

When Haley had left Brooke advanced towards the bed. She picked up one of Lucas' hands and held it tight in hers, as if trying to transfer some of her life to his lifeless body.

"Hey," she finally spoke. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you before, but it was too complicated, and I didn't know if you wanted me to visit you, after what I made you do." She let the tears escape her eyes. "I need you Lucas, more than anyone. I need you to hold me when I cry and to make sure I'm ok. I need that look in your eyes when you see me, the look that tells me I'm loved, the look that tells me I'm ok. The look that tells me I'm home" Her voice began to crack. "I miss you Lucas. I miss you so much." She was crying now, properly crying. "I'm sorry I lied to you, I wanted you to know but I was scared you'd leave me, I … I …." She couldn't' think of how to say this. "I… can't do this alone." She squeezed his hand. "We need you to wake up now. What do you say?" Silence. Nothing.

Brooke whispered "I love you Lucas Scott." She kissed his lips, they were cold. Brooke than lifted the covers next to Lucas and settled in the bed next to him. Holding onto him for dear life. She only wanted to close her eyes for a minute, just to feel safe and warm again, but she couldn't. There was nothing safe or warm about this situation, and if Lucas didn't wake up, she knew she'd never feel safe again.

Haley poked her head through the door; she wanted Brooke to know that her five minutes were up. When Brooke had come to her, telling her Lucas was in hospital she hadn't even asked Brooke about how she knew, and what was going on with Lucas, she just left. She didn't know if she regretted her actions, she had never agreed with Brooke's lifestyle, or opinions and they never really spoke. But the way Brooke looked that night, it was as if someone had stabbed her, Haley couldn't get the look on Brooke's face, that night, out of her head.

Haley was surprised to see nobody standing by Lucas' bedside. Wondering if she had missed Brooke leaving she was about to go until she saw something next to Lucas. As she looked closer she saw it was Brooke, lying there, holding Lucas close to her heart. And for the first time Lucas didn't look grave or sullen, he looked peaceful and serene. Haley smiled despite herself and found herself leaving, alone.

The next day was surprisingly cold, considering it was only October. Karen walked up the steps of the hospital early in the morning. Hoping that today would be the day that her son wakes up from his coma. She had been walking up the steps wishing the same thing for over a week now and still her wish hadn't been granted. She would never admit it, but secretly, Karen was giving up hope.

As Karen reached the elevator she noticed a chart, she had not noticed before. It was like a small timetable. As she was a few minutes early she took the time to look at this chart. It was the days of the week, each with a two times next to them. Karen's eyes fell upon the title, "Visiting hours for the Wakefield Ward." Karen looked again at the times, until she stopped at Tuesday's time. "9.00 – 20.00" it read. This alarmed Karen, yesterday she had been told to leave at 7.30, she was sure of it. She hadn't been herself since her son was attacked, but she still knew the days of the week. Hoping that there was some logical explanation why she couldn't spend 30 more minutes with her son, she angrily jabbed the lift button and waited until it arrived.

She entered the lift, which already contained two doctors in long white coats, deep in conversation.

"I didn't believe it when Doctor Russ told me" One of them spoke.

Karen's ears perked up, knowing Doctor Russ as being Lucas' doctor.

"I know," The other remarked. "I thought that the nurses would have realised"

"I hear there's going to be an investigation." The other gossiped "I mean to let such a thing happen in the Wakefield ward. He was a young lad as well, got attacked I think."

Karen, hoping she had misheard something, darted out of the lift as soon as it arrived at the floor and sprinted towards Lucas' room. She heaved the door open and an astonishing sight befell her eyes. Lucas, as she had suspected was still there, the machines still bleeping happily, and there seemed no sign of complications, the thing that surprised Karen was a small brunette girl laying next to Lucas.

She slowly marched towards the bed and aggressively shook the girl awake.

"Whayutdoiniwsslep" the girl muttered opening her eyes a fraction. They suddenly widened as she saw Karen's angry face glaring down at her.

"Karen I can explain." She insisted as she jumped out of the bed.

"You better Brooke," Karen was outraged.

"I love him Karen…" She tried to justify actions. "I couldn't …."

Before Brooke could finish Karen's hand collided with the side of her face. Causing tears to run down from her eyes and sharp pain shoot through the left side of her head.

"Karen…" She whispered. Scared of the woman who had, just a week ago, so kindly helped her.

"Don't you dare Brooke. You guilt tripped him into caring for him, forced him to skip school with you and you got him into this mess. Don't you dare say you love him." Karen wasn't crying, her eyes were cold and heartless. Something inside her snapped, something she had been trying to contain since she saw Lucas' bruised body being loaded into the ambulance.

"I didn't mean it Karen…" Brooke cried, she had been telling herself that it was all her fault, but to have someone say it to her with such hatred was too much to bear. "I never told him to go, he went on his own…"

"Don't try and blame him." Karen's shrill voice echoed around the room. "You lying, conceited, no good BITCH!" This time her hand collided with Brooke's stomach, forcing her body to recoil backwards with pain.

Karen stared at Brooke, realising what she'd done she was about tohelp her, but she never got the chance.

"Mum…?"

-

Hope you liked it. As most of you wanted shorter chapters and more frequent updates I have gone with that. I hope this is the right length and i will try to update every couple of days depending on my workload.I hope you like it. I really loved writing this chapter, with all the confrontation and Brooke's speech. I hope it lived up to your expectations as to what Brooke would say.

Thank you, once again, for all the amazing review you guys really are fabulous!

Please keep reviewing, it really inspires me to write better as I don't want to let you down.

I am one of those people who doesn't have a set plan. I just write what I feel like writing knowing my main objective but not sure how I'm going to get there. Therefore, please feel free to suggest ideas or tell me something you want ... e.g. more Brucas, or Naley. Although I have to say this is a Brucas story, so it will be mainly Brucas, although there might be some obstacles along the way.


	5. Pain

To describe Lucas Scott as perfect would be wrong. He wasn't perfect, just like any of us he had his flaws. He had never been good at maths and he had a weirdly shaped toe on his left foot, but that's not his main fault was that he was too proud. That's the reason he wasn't accepted into the popular crowd, not because he wasn't able to, but because he didn't want to be the stereotypical jock. That's also why he didn't want to play basketball for the school team, not because he wasn't good enough, far from it, but he didn't feel he needed the school team to beat his so called 'brother', his pride had done nothing but hinder him, it was his pride, for example, that led him to Brooke's house that evening, and his pride, which, on reflection, made him punch Chris.

At first Lucas blamed Brooke, it was better than blaming himself. He thought that if he said it was Brooke's fault it would console him, but it didn't. It made him feel guilty and weak. It forced him to admit to himself, for the first time, that he wasn't flawless, that he couldn't blame anyone else but himself, and that hurt him more than Chris ever could.

Lucas had had a lot of time to reflect, one week to be exact, with very little else to bother him, except the odd visitor expressing their misery without him, occasionally telling him about their boring day and every now and then informing him of the recent basketball scores. As much as he appreciated their attempts, especially the sports results, he did sometimes wish he could be left alone with his thoughts. That was until Brooke's visit. He had been trying to think of logical excuses of why his girlfriend of less than a week hadn't visited, but he couldn't help but think that maybe she had decided Lucas wasn't the one for her. Then she showed up. He heard Haley's warnings and then Brooke's sweet, soft voice next to him, confessing her love. He wanted to cry out that he loved her too, he wanted to hug her and tell her he was ok, he wanted to kiss her so passionately that she forgot all her troubles, however, he was confined to the limitations of his unconscious body, only comforted by her warm body next to him and her delicate tears on his shoulder.

And then he heard the sharp voice of his mother; the soft body was no longer beside him. He heard arguing and then a crashing and a yelp of pain. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to wake up. He forced himself to open his eyes and speak the first word he ever spoke. "Mum". The sight before him pained him. He thought the moment he woke up his mum and Brooke would be at his side, and they would both smile down at him and then he would turn to Brooke and confess that he loved her too, and then he would admit that he heard every word. But he couldn't do that now. Not yet.

"My darling boy" Karen gushed leaving the damaged figure of Brooke on the ground; seemingly forgetting her previous actions. "God you're alright, I was so worried. I missed you so much and …"

Lucas stopped her mid-flow.

"What did you do?" His voice was soft but serious; his eyes were fixed on Brooke's now pale face. When Karen didn't reply he asked again, sterner, "What did you do?" Once again there was no reply. "For God's sake!" He was shouting now. "What did you do?" Karen, having never seen her son like this before, broke into tears, knelt by his bedside and cried into his bed sheets. Occasionally muttering the occasional excuse, although it was impossible to decipher.

Lucas, seeing that he would not be able to talk to his mum until she stopped crying, he took the opportunity to look at Brooke, to catch her eye. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and one side was red. She was doubled over with her hands resting on her abdomin.

"I'm sorry." Lucas whispered, so only she would hear.

"It's not your fault." She replied just as quietly.

"I love you."

Brooke smiled. Even through the pain and the circumstance only the three words that Lucas just spoke mattered to her. "I love you too." But then she looked away. "Lucas," She began. "I don't think we should do this anymore." He looked quizzically at her, trying to understand her meaning. "Whenever we're together something bad always happens."

"No." Lucas called out, not caring any more that his mum may hear. "Something bad always happens when we're apart. You got hurt when I wasn't there, I went to your house alone, and…. And now, you're like this because I was unconscious and couldn't protect you. We need to be together."

Brooke smiled at him, and just broke down into tears. It wasn't sad tears. It was happy tears, tears that told her everything was going to be ok.

But this joy was interrupted all too soon. A strong, sharp pain shot across her stomach and she couldn't help but scream in pain. She looked up at Lucas' scared face and ran out of his room, before throwing up on the shiny, clean floor.

"Miss are you ok?" A worried nurse asked. Brooke didn't reply. She felt that if she opened her mouth again, than she would just be sick again. She just looked at the nurse, pale and shaken.

"Ok, come with me. You're going to be ok." The nurse reassured as she walked Brooke to a waiting room and called the doctor.

Lucas had been awake for over an hour, and he was starting to worry about his girlfriend. His mother had stopped crying and was sleeping in the chair opposite Lucas' bed, although Lucas was angry with his mum for what she did to Brooke, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards her. He just wished Brooke was here, safe and warm, close to him.

"So you had an appointment with the abortionist?" The doctor asked. He had kind eyes. He had seen this a million times, a young girl gets pregnant, probably from a one night stand, the father leaves her and she is left to pick up the pieces. Brooke nodded. Why was it so hard for her to talk about it?

"And why, Miss Davis…" The doctor asked her, his polite eyes looking at her, showing real sympathy. "… didn't you go ahead with it?"

Brooke froze. She didn't know how to put it, didn't know what to say or how to express the million of thoughts that ran threw her mind. "I…" She began "I… was scared." Tears rolled down her cheeks as the doctor looked at her.

"Does the father know?" He spoke softly, knowing he was probably treading on a very delicate subject.

"Does he know what?" She was quiet, so that only the doctor could hear her.

"Does he know you didn't go through with the abortion?"

"No…" she cried.

"Well, I'm not the one to judge." He was sweet, he kind of reminded her of what a father should be like. "I just need to tell you that your little girl is fine." He said examining his clipboard.

"Girl?" she was shocked.

"Oh, sorry, did you not want to know?" He always did this, gave out information that he shouldn't.

"No, it's fine." A smile escaped her lips. "A girl." She whispered to herself.

"Now you have experienced obvious trauma to your abdomen." He interrupted her thoughts. "You will need regular check ups, but for the moment I can assure you that there is nothing abnormal about the pregnancy. The pain you were feeling was your body's reflex to protect your child and it seemed to have worked."

"Thanks doctor." She smiled and hugged him. He was not used to this kind of treatment, but knew that she needed him to hug her back.

"It's ok." He said. "Now, if you want my personal opinion. You should tell the father. I'm sure he'd want to know." Brooke nodded, knowing he was right. "What's his name?"

She opened her mouth but shut it again. She repeated this action a few times, making her look like a fish gasping for air. Finally, she found her voice.

"Lucas." She whispered. "Lucas Scott."

- - -

Hey! I'm so sorry it's been so long. Like Lucas, I've been suffering from writers block and have written this chapter about 10 times, before finally using this one. Now I hope you like it. Thank you for all your excellent reviews, they really kept me determined to write this chapter and without you guys, I probably wouldn't have finished it.

I have to say a special Well Done to Brucas3 who completely guessed right!

I will update soon, and have some ideas but I am always open to new ones!

Please keep reviewing, they're the ink that fills my pen (metophorically speaking)!!!


	6. Broken

The next day dawned, and a calm fell upon Tree Hill. The peaceful dreams of Lucas Scott, as he lay in his disinfected white room, were interrupted by the soft beep of his breathing machine. Now normally this would not be enough to wake him, and his mum often had to shake him awake for school, but after a week of rest it was hard to get to sleep, and even harder to stay asleep.

The seat next to his bed, which was constantly occupied, was, for once, empty. His mum, who was normally beside him, had re-opened the café after she knew he was ok and his girlfriend would soon be waking to go to school. He loved thinking that... His girlfriend. His Brooke. His Pretty girl. Nothing would come between them, he knew that. It's funny how at seventeen we believe that anything is possible.

"I couldn't sleep." A soft voice filled his mind. "Me neither." He replied and smiled at her. "Mind if I sit with you? Only for a minute." Lucas didn't need to reply. She settled herself beside him and buried her head into his chest. It was only after a couple of moments that Lucas noticed Brooke's shaking shoulders.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked carefully.

"It's just… I… I can't do…. This… anymore." She sobbed. Lucas gently lifted her chin to face him.

"It's all going to be ok, I'm here. I'll be out soon and then we can be together all the time." He comforted.

"I can't go back there, it's so hard." Lucas knew where she was talking about.

"Then…" He was trying to think of a solution, "Then… stay at mine" Brooke couldn't help but laugh, "Lucas, I love you for this, but your mum hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." He said defensively, Brooke just cocked an eyebrow. "Ok, she doesn't like you, much." Brooke smiled. "But, you have to see it from her point of view," He stroked her hair. "I mean, as far as she knows your pregnant with her sons child, you led him into serious danger and you visited him in the middle of the night, probably to kill her precious, oh so handsome son."

Brooke laughed, "Oh, Mr So-full-of-yourself Scott, for your opinion, you are neither handsome nor precious, I'm only dating you out of pity!" She winked at him and stood up to walk out, but Lucas grabbed her arm, twisted her round and pulled her onto the bed, catching her lips with his. "Pity eh?" He spoke into her mouth. "What can I say? I have a kind heart!" She ran her hand through his hair. "Oh, really?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yes Mr. Scott, you don't think you could date the wonderful Brooke Penelope Davis, did you?" She flashed him her gorgeous, dimpled smile. "I guess you're right, maybe I should cash in my chips and go gamble somewhere else." He pretend to get out of bed.

"Not so fast Mr. You have some money left in this Jackpot and I think you may be getting lucky." She winked.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Mmmmmhmmmm." She nodded and began to nibble at his ear. He loved this.

"Wait." He said, sternly. And Brooke stopped.

"I think it's my turn to do something for you." He whispered in his most sexy voice.

"Oh really?" She asked sultrily.

"Yeah Babe." He winked. "Come here." She went towards him, as if about to kiss him, but his hands shot out, grabbed her waist and began to tickle her. Her shrieks of laughter could be heard throughout the hall.

"Excuse me, could you keep that down, some patients are trying to sleep." A doctor said as he entered the room. He paused when he saw the couple, Lucas' hands on Brookes' stomach. "Brooke Davis?"

"Hi, Doctor Wills." Lucas looked at her confused. "Oh, this is Doctor Wills, he treated me yesterday." Dr. Wills smiled and nodded at Brooke. "Doctor Wills, this is Lucas Scott." Brooke said, pointing to her boyfriend.

"Oh Lucas." Dr Wills said, realising the significance of the boy in the bed. "Hey, thank you for helping Brooke and…"

"You baby?" Dr Wills finished. Brooke looked horror stricken and Lucas looked confused.

"I was going to say, making her feel happier. What baby?" Both Brooke and the Doctor looked at their feet. "Brooke, you had an abortion. Is that what he's talking about?" Brooke wanted to lie, say yes and that he was talking about the baby which had been aborted, but there was a difference between not telling someone the truth and downright lying. Brooke just shook her head.

"I think I'm… err… going to go." Dr Wills said, wanting to excuse himself from this awkward situation. "Brooke, if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thank you," she whispered. Dr Wills just smiled at her and left the room.

"Brooke…?" Lucas asked not yelling, but there was definite anger in his voice. She just stood there in silence. Phrasing and rephrasing how she was going to answer. He urged her on with asking more definite questions.

"What does he mean by baby?" The anger still evident.

"I…" She whispered. "I was scared."

"SCARED OF WHAT BROOKE?!" Lucas exploded. "Scared of living the rest of your life with guilt and regret, because that's how you're going to feel if you have this baby…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" It was Brooke's turn to shout. "Don't you dare tell me what to do or how to live my life! You are not me, you don't know how I'm feeling."

"Then why don't you tell me? Instead of shutting me out and lying to me."

"I didn't lie to you. I just…"

"Didn't tell me the truth, yeah because that's so much better…"

"It's a girl, Lucas. A little baby girl." She smiled rubbing her stomach.

"What a girl who you can raise to be a lying cheerslut!" He was so angry he didn't understand what he was saying.

"Lucas…" She just stood there, silently broken. "How could you?"

"Brooke…I didn't mean it I was just…"

"Being a Jackass?!" She yelled. "Because you've been one a lot recently."

"Oh you can talk Miss Moody-taking everything out on everyone-and then lying to your boyfriend Davis"

"You know why I've been moody!" She retorted

"And you wanna know why I've been a Jackass?" She stood there silently. "Because you put me in this bloody hospital bed!"

Dr Wills, could hear these words, he was standing outside the door, crying to himself, knowing he'd put this girl in this horrible situation. If she didn't have it bad enough, he had to go and make everything worse.

These words hurt Brooke, and tears stung in her eyes. "I didn't do anything. I didn't tell you to go, I helped you and phoned the ambulance. This was your fault!"

"MY FAULT!" He screamed. "My fault, by trying to defend my good for nothing girlfriend, going there so she never had to." He was furious, words just kept on pouring out of his mouth. "I bet he didn't even rape you!" Brooke just stood there shocked at these words. "I bet you wanted it, you whore. And all this time I thought, Brooke was different, that she wasn't what people thought she was. I guess I was wrong!"

"Lucas…" She was too stunned to cry, how could Lucas Scott, the nicest guy she thought she'd met, say something like this? "Lucas… Just stop."

"Stop telling you the truth?" He spat. "So you can play the innocent, the victim. You know the real Victim is me, falling for your amazing act. Well, congratulations, you would win an Oscar with that performance. You played me like a fool, and I can't take it anymore. We're through, over."

Brooke just froze. No pain that Chris or anyone else had put her through hurt as much as this. That these words could come from someone she loved so much. And the worst part was she still loved him, despite all this. It was about a minute before Brooke spoke again.

"Lucas, you forced me into this, it was like I didn't have a choice. You arranged everything and in the end I just couldn't…"

"I was trying to help! I was being a good friend…"

"NO! A good friend would have talked to me first!"

Lucas froze. He wasn't angry anymore. "Brooke, go." He said simply.

"Lucas…." She pleaded. "Just GO!" He shouted. She agreed. Knowing it was for the best.

She was about to leave but turned around just before she reached the door.

"Lucas, the reason I didn't do it, go through with it, I mean, was that I just couldn't. Not again." With that she left, leaving Lucas behind, regretting everything he had just said, and whispering the word to himself. "Again?"

_He guys, I apologise profoundly for the long time. Had soooooo much work it's untrue. I also wanted to make this chapter good, so I have re-written it tons. _

_You guys know the drill, although I'll repeat it once again:_

_Tell me what you like/don't like, love/hate._

_Any ideas for the plot, I would love to hear._

_And don't worry… this is a BL story. _

_Love always, WaitForLove x_


End file.
